<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinky Sheets by Tetsuu_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243111">Kinky Sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuu_writes/pseuds/Tetsuu_writes'>Tetsuu_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camboy adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Butt Plugs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Curses, Established Relationship, Gaming, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Hinata speaks Greman, Hinata speaks Spanish, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, M/M, Men Crying, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Top Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuu_writes/pseuds/Tetsuu_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The KenHina spinoff a few of you have been waiting for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camboy adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinky Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This part is fluff, but get ready for chapter two </p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, what are you up to, lil one?" Atsumu walked into the kitchen in his fuzzy, black bathrobe after hearing noises from the kitchen for the past half hour. It sounded like a glass broke, so he went down to check. His hair was messy, which meant he had just gotten up, even though it was mid-day. What Atsumu saw was Hinata in the cutest, pink apron ever. The redhead was baking, ingredients scattered around the kitchen and from the smell, there was only one answer as to what it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata turned around, wiped his face, and somehow got even more flour on it in the process. He waved his hand with a bright smile, greeting the fake blonde. While he explained, Atsumu grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned the other's face with a smile. Atsumu held the other by the chin, moving him around as he went on about the cake batter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and Kenma is back at it again with one of his streams. He hasn't slept for like 48 hours, so I'm preparing a pie and a bath for him. He's stimky", chirped Hinata. He popped the cake in the oven and turned to look at his friend before setting a timer. With a swift twirl, which made his apron flutter, Hinata went to clean the apple cores away and cleared up the kitchen island, so Atsumu could sit down if he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm really glad you're taking care of him when he's in the zone. I'm not even allowed to enter his room when he's streaming", Atsumu smiled, grabbing some Cheetos from the shelf and stuffing his mouth. "I'll be out with Sakusa today so you got the house to yourself. We are going to visit his mom so I'll be back in a few days, dunno what's gonna happen exactly, if we're gonna stay, but I planned a date after that anyway, so you won't see me for at least three days." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Tsum. See you in a few days then!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men shared a tight hug and went back to their own things. After all, Hinata still had to prepare a few things, just to get everything done faster. The apron around his hips completely forgotten, Hinata went to check up on his boyfriend with a bottle of water and a can of energy drink. Beforehand, he switched the beverages insides, because it was an easy way to trick Kenma into drinking water. His lack of water consumption worried Hinata to a point where he lied to Kenma in order to take care of him. Never in his entire life had he seen someone with such commitment to games that they abandoned sleep for a few days. Kenma would not drink or eat, not go to the bathroom (which wasn't needed without any hydration) and would work through his intense headaches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hinata witnessed his first session, Atsumu had gone to check up on Kenma, but as soon as the other had opened the door, Kenma hissed and closed the door with a thud. To this day, Hinata still thinks that he threw himself against the door without his eyes ever leaving that game, but he frankly was too scared to ask. It wasn't that important anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At a certain point, Kenma had talked to Hinata about his hobby, thinking that it would be the last he saw of the sunshine. All the other people Kenma was ever interested in would call him weird, obsessed even. From Hinata, Kenma hadn't expected anything else, which he soon came to regret. It took Kenma by surprise to find that Hinata was okay with all of his quirks, with all his dents. Not only that, but Hinata even liked them. It was hard for Kenma to comprehend, but after a long talk with Atsumu he had finally seen that not all of his love attempts were doomed from the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma trusted Hinata with his life and Hinata was grateful for that. It was easy to compare to the feeling of a cat that hates everyone and never lets itself be touched, except for a single person; and that person is you. He himself never thought he did more than the bare minimum, even if it was clear that he did more than that; he put in effort. Not to show off, but to genuinely make others feel better. Maybe it was this, that made the other feel drawn towards Hinata, but after making their confessions, Kenma was not jealous of anyone anymore. More than that, he just liked to show off. Hinata would never hurt him. This, he believed in strongly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without bothering to knock on the door, the redhead walked in, quietly pulling the door shut behind himself. The entire room was engulfed in darkness, except for the few screens lit up in crazy colors. The shadow created by Kenma's figure wascast against the wall and looked kind of funny to Hinata. There was no sound coming from him, so Hinata figured he was listening through his headset. Once in a while, he would mumble under his breath, but he never had fits of rage over losing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heeey, baby. I brought you another energy. How long do you think you're gonna keep playing? You're kinda stimky, you know", hummed Hinata, leaning on the back of his boyfriend's gamer chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma paused the game, blinked up at Hinata with dried eyes and opened his mouth a little, smacking his lips. They were dry. Just like when animals noses weren't wet, Hinata could tell Kenma was dehydrated when his lips normally flush lips got chapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Water", the man rasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sat down on Kenma's lap. He held the glass with the straw up to his boyfriend's mouth for him to reach. Hinata was glad Kenma chose the water by himself. He took a few sips, put his chin down on Hinata's shoulder, and kept playing his game. Hinata couldn't tell what game it was or how long it was gonna last, but he liked the small, glowing creature Kenma was playing as. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I talk to your viewers for a second?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only answer he got was a low growl, which Hinata took as approval. He leaned in to Kenma's headset and held the microphone so the viewers would hear him talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you maybe comment so I know how much longer this is going to take? I made him pie and prepared a bath, so he needs to finish up soon. Thank you!!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not a second after he finished, comments rained in telling Hinata how sweet he was and that Kenma was just about to meet the final boss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, everyone!! Till next time, then!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata pressed a soft kiss to Kenma's greasy hair and went back into the kitchen. The boy grabbed a pillow from the living room and settled in front of the oven. He watched the cake rise, saw how the apples got a nice golden color and patiently waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he did so, Hinata remembered the first time he had tried to make an apple pie for Kenma when Atsumu had told him it was Kenma’s favorite food. After calling his mom, he went and visited her, asking her to teach him how to bake a proper apple pie. The first two ones had sunken into themselves, the third one got burned on the surface and though the last one looked good, it tasted terrible. Somehow it was salty and Natsu kept telling him he had used salt instead of sugar, but he just didn't want to believe it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later the pie was ready on the counter, smelling as delicious as it could get. His mom's patience had paid off well, and Hinata was now able to bake apple pie with his eyes closed. Any other pie though? He would have to look into it, first.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata put a lot of effort into plating it. There was fun in making what you created look good on a platter. Sing-songing, the boy went to the bathroom and filled the big bathtub with hot water. He knew for a fact that Kenma loved bathing and using bath bombs, but only when he was by himself. One time, he had walked in on Kenma splashing in the water like a toddler, but as soon as he had noticed Hinata watching him, he got out, grabbed Hinata by the collar and they went to have sex. As soon as they were done, Kenma said "You're not telling anyone I enjoy these sparkly bath bombs things, with Atsumu as my best friend I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> live that down. Got it?" And it had been their secret ever since. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he heard a loud thud in the distance Hinata knew it meant that Kenma must've passed out after finishing his game. In quick steps, Hinata went and took Kenma bridal style. While he carried Kenma to the bathroom, the boy was sleeping soundly in his arms. It always hurt Hinata to wake Kenma for the bath, but even Kenma himself told Hinata that if he didn't shower before sleeping, he would most likely puke from his own smell, so waking him up wasn't a big deal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sat down at the edge of the bathtub, gently rocking his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Baby. You gotta wake up for a lil bit, just until I get you in the tub, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma groaned out, raising his arms in silent cooperation. With a small smile, Hinata pulled off his black hoodie. Kenma didn't smell as bad as the last time, but it still didn't smell pleasant. He pulled Kenma in a one arm hug and took off his sweats and briefs with the other hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, baby, I got you. I'm gonna wash you up now, okay? You just take a little nap, I promise you won't prune up", Hinata mumbled. He placed Kenma into the water and got in himself after taking off his clothes as well. Once inside, Kenma snored quietly. The back of his head was against the wall, his eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remind me to get you to an Ophthalmologist some time. I can't believe you're not blind after playing all these games for hours, Kenma…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While talking to his sleeping boyfriend, Hinata grabbed a comb, before washing Kenma's hair. He washed up his body once, let out the dirty water and did it all over again. He knew a shower would have been easier, but he wanted Kenma to feel nice and a bath did just the trick. After washing off the soap with the showerhead, he got Kenma and himself dry. Since no one was home, he went to his room butt naked. Blindly, he grabbed into his shelf, getting an old shirt and two boxers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kenma is gonna love my pie", Hinata sang as he got dressed, before dressing Kenma in the shirt, which was a bit big on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in Hinata's arms, Kenma came back to his senses. As soon as he smelled and felt Hinata around him, he relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Shouyou… How are you, baby boy?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata could tell from the sexy rasp in Kenma's voice that he was too sleepy to do much and whatever he would say right now would most likely become the activity for the next night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm good, Kenma. I bathed you and baked you pie. You're gonna eat a piece before we go to bed, you need something in your system or you'll pass out again." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhhh, okay, but say it in Spanish." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Te hice pastel de manzana. Vas a comer un pedazo antes de que nos vamos a la cama. Tienes que tener algo en tu sistema, o te desmayas otra vez</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma giggled a little, nodding along to what Hinata said. He held on ever tighter and sighed. He didn't know per se what the words meant, but he knew what Hinata wanted from him, he just liked to hear him say anything in a different language. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, and now in German. Go." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sighed a little. He sat Kenma down on his thighs, locking eyes with him before he started talking. He thought a little, made a pause before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uuuhm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ich habe.. Kuchen mit Apfel-</span>
  </em>
  <span> no- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apfelkuchen gemacht. Ein Stück musst du essen, weil sonst …</span>
  </em>
  <span> -uhm- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fällst du in Ohnmacht!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma smiled from ear to ear and just leaned in to kiss Hinata, but he was pushed away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First food, then brushing teeth, then kisses, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Only if you say it in German." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Erst essen, dann Zähneputzen, dann Küsschen." </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhhh, alright, alright." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I also have to feed you, huh, you big baby?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Kenma opened his mouth. When a spoonful of pie didn't immediately make its way into Kenma's mouth magically, he grumbled like a wild cat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes, you big baby." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma was about to ask for his second piece, but at the same time, his eyes were falling closed, so it was time for Hinata to call it a night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's time to sleepy, Kenma. You go on ahead and I'll clean this up, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was just about to set and when Kenma turned to look at his boyfriend cleaning up, the golden hour hit him just the right way. Kenma couldn't help but think he was the most perfect thing in existence. He leaned against the table, his cheek against his hand with a dumb smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile appearing on Hinata's face made Kenma's view all the better, and he made a surprised noise when Hinata slapped his butt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You actually don't tell me often. You usually show me, mostly during sex. But I like it, so it's fine", answered Hinata. "Now hush, to bed. I'll be there in a sec." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Kenma noticed when he let himself flop onto his bed, was the nice smell of his sheets. It seemed like Hinata had taken it upon himself to make sure Kenma would have time to relax after his game marathon, and after being awake for such a long time, Kenma got a little emotional. He had a light headache and knew Hinata would be there any second and cuddle him until they fell asleep with him being the big spoon, even though he was smaller than Hinata. Something about having to wait didn't sit right with Kenma, but at the same time he had no strength to move an inch. Two minutes passed and all Kenma could think about was how wonderful Hinata was. His smile, his personality. The emotional intimacy as well as the sexual one. Kenma always felt completely taken care of and it was gnawing at him if what he gave back was enough? What did he give Hinata in return? What was it that he does? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he noticed, Kenma felt himself sob into his pillow. He surprised himself a little, but once he noticed, it was already too late and he let go. All the emotions he had bottled up in the span of the last two months came spilling out. Not because he was sad, but because he was happy, overwhelmingly so. It was easy to tell himself "Yeah, I don't know either", but trying to explain to Hinata was not as easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said boy came rushing in, panicking and almost tripping and falling as he rushed in and slid up on the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"K-Kenma?.. KENMA ARE YOU OKAY?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know", Kenma sobbed, "I just love you so much, you make me so happy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Hinata was endlessly confused. He jumped next to Kenma on the bed and embraced him in a big hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand. If you're happy, why are you crying, baby?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just… just overwhelmed with emotions and the only physical outlet is- well- crying. You always take so good care of me, like, you learned how to bake apple pie just for me. Don't think I didn't notice how much effort you put in, I phoned with Natsu about it. Even your family likes me. I still can't believe it, somehow." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Hinata didn't know how to respond. He wiped Kenma's tears away and kissed his face. His fingers combed through Kenma's long, black hair. After the shower, it felt silky and it smelled like apples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They all love you. Especially me. I love you. A lot." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sighed, wiping his tears away with his hands awkwardly. He smiled as he pushed his face into Hinata's pecs. Kenma remembered the day Hinata got back from Brazil. Hinata's skin was sunkissed, his back got broader and he had all those tan lines that made Kenma feel all sorts of things. After his body got so much more muscular, Kenma couldn't help but to nuzzle him whenever he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I know. I'm really happy, you know", Kenma mumbled. "I remember sitting in my old room. I had always been on my own and after my marathons- which would go up to 72 hours- I would go to get 'Stimky', like you like to say it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's terrible, Kenma." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma played with his hands. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Thankfully, he didn't have to. All this time he had suffered through uncomfortable silence, pretending like everything was okay. But now he had someone by his side who filled that emptiness with talking and laughing and all the good stuff out there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, life really sucks ass." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two chuckled under their breath. Kenma's leftover tears had dried on his cheeks and felt a bit icky by now, but he ignored it on purpose. He rested one of the tiny tear puddles on his pillow, his eyes focusing on Hinata's side profile. His Adam's apple bobbed and he swallowed hard before answering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it does, actually." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for a second there it scared Kenma that even his happy-go-lucky, heart of gold, cute boyfriend knew how bad everything really sucked. Because it did, and there was nothing anyone could ever do about it. But sometimes sharing these feelings were enough. Having people you care about be there for you as much as you are there for them, sometimes it was enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you know what? You make it bearable, Hinata Shouyou. I really love you, a whole lot,", grinned Kenma. His eyes ran the risk of falling shut as he admired the other man he was so proud to call his, so he kissed the love of his life and hummed against his lips. "And tomorrow when I got my strength back I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't sit down or act normal about, baby boy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing I would like to do more, babe."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sexy part will follow soon, so stay tuned!! <br/>If you liked this, then I'll write more spin offs of the other ships as well! Let me know if thats a thing y'all would like to see! </p>
<p>Like always, comments and feedback are appreciated and I'm always happy to chat on IG: tetsun_art and on TWT: Tetsuu_art</p>
<p>Till next time!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>